Present technology in the garment industry incorporates state of the art automation and computerization in several discrete areas. For example, major developments have been achieved in computerized cloth cutting with multi-ply layups provided on work tables where stacks of pattern pieces can be cut by a reciprocating cutter capable of programmed movement through the layup to provide stacks of similarly shaped garments pieces. These stacks are marked and graded for subsequent sorting so as to be transferred to sewing stations where suitably shaped pieces are put together to make a garment. Automatic sewing machines may reduce the manual labor and skill required to produce each such garment, but the necessity for a skilled tradesman to assemble the various pieces for sewing etc. is implicit in the present process. Further, the sorting process is still very labor intensive due to the necessity of providing the proper type and number of pieces at such a single sewing station, which station is necessarily the province of a highly skilled tradesman.